Visiting Hours
by MoonSpider95
Summary: After reading a file on Kimblee, Sheska becomes a little too curious.


**Author's Note: I have no idea where this pairing came from. But it's cute. :D It needs more love.**

**This was written as a commission for Leeleechanlee at DeviantArt for winning third place in a contest. I thought I'd share it here too. enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Zolf J. Kimblee<strong>

**Race: Amestrian**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 28**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Gold**

**Status: Former State Alchemist**

**Kimblee is a highly skilled alchemist that specializes in creating bombs out of both living and nonliving matter. While participating in the Ishbal Conflict, Kimblee was known to be the most deadly of the massacre. Shortly after the conflict was resolved, he was deemed psychotic, willing to kill anyone and anything simply for the thrill of an explosion. He was stripped of his title as a State Alchemist and is currently being held in Laboratory 5.**

* * *

><p>Sheska tried with all her might to stop reading these files, but there simply was nothing else to read. What else would be expected of an avid reader in a military base? Since Edward and Alphonse went to investigate Laboratory 5 as a connected to the murder of Major Hughes and they were the reason she got her job at all, the least she could do was research what may be there. The young bookworm could be court-martialed for sneaking into the Fuhrer's files, but everything in it was all so interesting. Especially the bit about the Crimson Alchemist, Zolf Kimblee – the file which, despite the fact that Sheska could remember everything she reads perfectly, she has read over twenty-seven times in the past two minutes. The picture supplied, which captured the veteran's slick hair, wild eyes, and astonishing toned skin had her heart racing.<p>

Footsteps echoed through the hall, and the girl became so scared she stood stiff. Putting the file back into place, she hurried out of the area before anyone could catch her. Sheska kept telling herself that she should warn the Elric Brothers. While it is like the military to keep secrets, the Fuhrer must be up to something devious if he should keep a known convict like that. Even if, she admitted to herself, he was an extremely attractive convict. Sheska once read a book on pyromania. The theory presented suggested that the obsession stems from only a rush of adrenaline. Perhaps there were other ways to get his adrenaline pumping …

Sheska, just the check up on the boys, overheard their conversation. The two boys were sitting in their confined room midday. The two Lieutenants knew Sheska and their let her stand by them, unaware she was within earshot of the brothers. Ed sat across from Alphonse, steaming. "It all adds up, Al. Tonight we're sneaking out to Laboratory 5. The question is how to get past the Lieutenants…"

Sheska breathed a sigh of relief. Sure they were planning something, but how could they sneak out with those two at the door? Still, her mind wandered back to Kimblee. How would they hold someone that could make just about anything explode? The poor bookworm knew that she was a lowly file keeper in this instillation, but her curiosity got the best of her. Chances were that if the Elric Brothers were to succeed in sneaking out, they would do it at night; Sheska would do the opposite and go to the 5th Lab in broad daylight. No one would be looking for her at any rate.

Her nerves got the best of her as the entire way there she jumped and stood still at every tiny noise that reached her ears. She bent around the corner of the building, seeing someone in a suit of armor – he was chopping up a squirrel with an ax. Weird. Though the site startled her and questions reeled through her head, she moved forward. Figuring the doors would be locked, the girl crawled through a vent, placing the cover back where it was behind her. Sheska became thankful for her small frame. She climbed down at a certain point, began walking, started to feel lost, and was ready to panic and scream for help before she happened upon what looked like a jail cell. For whatever reason, it was unguarded.

Sheska walked forward to see the man and then moved back a second after. He was dressed in all white, probably the uniform given to those in custardy, but there was no mistaking the shape of his face or the waves of his charcoal hair. Her heart jumped as a voice called out to her. "You can out, you know. I won't bite."

Slowly she emerged from her hiding spot, being what she thought was just out of view of the cell. Kimblee smirked a devilish grin. "Not many people make it past the suits of armor. But somehow I doubt you fought your way through. Let me guess, the guys were slacking? Yeah, this rarely ever happens. My guess is they figured no snoopers would show their face in broad daylight anyways." He snapped up, chuckling to himself. "Oh, but where are my manners? I'm the Crimson Alchemist."

Sheska nodded, hurriedly. All logic left her mind. Her nerves made her body shake just looking at the man. She sounded off. "Zolf J. Kimblee. Highly skilled alchemist that specializes in creating bombs out of both living and nonliving matter. While participating in the Ishbal Conflict, Kimblee was known to be the most deadly of the massacre. Shortly after the conflict was resolved, he was deemed psychotic, willing to kill anyone and anything simply for the thrill of an explosion. He was stripped of his title as a State Alchemist and is currently being held in Laboratory 5."

The prisoner found himself in a daze. Complete shock washed over his face, until he covered with another smirk a moment later. "Whoa, that's some serious brain power you got there. Sounds like file information to me. Let me guess, photographic memory? And you got curious? Someone is really going to hate that you know all of this, but here I am in all my glory!" Tilting his head to the side, he stretched out his hands that were forced apart by shackles so as not to connect the transmutation circles in the palms of each.

"Well, I, err, uh….." Sheska stammered. She was getting into something deep and she knew it.

Kimblee chuckled again. "Hey, it's none of _my_ business." He had a gleam in his golden eyes that made Sheska felt that he was almost trustworthy. She almost reached out for him, then caught herself. "I … I should be going."

Kimblee shrugged, perhaps a little disappointed. "Fine by me."

Sheska walked hurriedly away, planning that perhaps she could go back the way she entered unnoticed. But then she heard Kimblee once again. "And, hey, babe? Feel free to come by at visiting hours."

She blushed and ran to the opening through the vents.


End file.
